Sleeping In
by KFawkes
Summary: A quick smutty/slightlyNSFW prompt I received on Tumblr. :)


"Uh, good morning you two. Did you forget about the little meeting with the Council today? The little meeting in oh… 20 minutes on the other side of the Citadel?" Joker's cool yet slightly condescending voice boomed above them in Shepard's quarters, pulling them from their comfortable slumber.

Shepard jump immediately as he spoke around them, sending the blankets flying in every direction. Garrus just lay with that oh so familiar look on his face, letting her know he was smiling. She jump from the bed frantically tucking her messy hair behind her ears searching the room for her clothing. She was butt ass naked running around in a half sleeping state. It sure was sight Garrus enjoyed seeing. He would have loved it even if it wasn't funny to see her running around aimlessly making a mess of her cabin.

Letting out a small chuckle he slid up the bed placing his long taloned hands behind his fringe, eyeing her affectionally. There was something so beautiful about her… Even now when she was cursing under her breath in every language she knew. Some of the words he couldn't even understand, but he knew she would be cursing all the same. He knew that same bitching, moaning and complaining would continue the entire way to the meeting. That was just one of the reasons he loved her…

"God damn it, Vakarian will you wipe that smug ass grin off your face and help me find my bra?" Shepard sounded annoyed, but the look she sent him proved otherwise. That look proved she was his now, like she had been for the last couple years.

"What? And stop you from having so much fun destroying your room?" His soft purr ran through her like a cold chill on a warm day. "Why don't you come look over here? I think I saw something…"

Shepard stopped and pulled her pale lips into a small smile. She let the pile of clothing clinging to her fingers slide from her grip as she slowly walked towards the bed again. Scanning her eyes from his legs that hang slightly off the bed, up to his bare chest noticing the glint in his eyes. Garrus sat in an elegant yet dominating posture, with heavy eyes and mandibles held lightly to his face. Lowering to the bed she crawled leisurely on all fours towards him, until her mouth was only inches from his.

Leaning even closer she pulled those soft lips to his mouth kissing the cool rigid plating softly as she lower herself onto his hips. "Why so you can seduce me and make me even more late? You know it's your damn fault I slept in right?"

"Should I just stop then?" His raspy whisper close to her ear as he slid a long clawed hand up her back, pulling her closer. Hearing the slight breathy sigh that escaped her lips as he watched her close those large emerald eyes and bit her lip.

"That's just not fair. Using my…" She felt him sliding his mouth to her neck kissing her as lightly as he could muster, hardly able to form words. "weakness… against…m-me."

She tried listening to that side of her telling her to get going. That the Council would be annoyed if she were late again… But the voice also reminded her how often they started without her. They really didn't need her did they? No… They'd be okay with out her… Yeah… This is where she should be right now. Pushing her hips down on him harder, she slid her arms around his cowl pressing her lips on his again in an soft airy moan.

"They could use a little manners don't you think…" Garrus pulled her into him firmly, feeling ever inch of her soft skin on his cold plates. Sliding his hands to her neck, he buried them deep in her crimson hair, lightly pulling the way she liked. "We could teach them a lesson, you know."

"And what lesson might… that be?" Shepard leaned her head back at his grasp, feeling that tingle running over her. "That I'm always… late?"

"That you have more important things to be doing, but here you are. Helping them. That you're Commander Shepard of the Normandy. That there is no way you're going to let them make you get out of bed this early." Garrus slid a light blue tongue up her chest, as he pushed her forward, moving his own body on top of hers in one solid and smooth motion.

"I don't think… that's how this whole thing w-works, Garrus. Also. Not your most… convincing… arguments." She barely managed to get her words out as she slid a hand to her hair, arching her back at every peck across her collarbones and down her chest.

"No? Alright. Well either way… You're not going anywhere. They can wait a few more minutes… Tell them you accidentally overslept. Them them you're the great Comm-" He purred as he kissed a line down her stomach ending at her hips, feeling her shiver slightly between his hands.

"Yeah… I'm Commander… Shepard… I accidentally s-s…slee…" Her voice was light and each word she spoke she felt herself giving in more and more at his touch.

Whatever excuse she would have to make, she could think of it then. Right now, she was busy. Right now, she was just Commander Shepard. And today, she was sleeping in.


End file.
